


Lesbian Fluff Imagines

by SilverSwordtheKilljoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbians, Wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSwordtheKilljoy/pseuds/SilverSwordtheKilljoy
Summary: I was bored, so I figured why the hell not.
Kudos: 11





	Lesbian Fluff Imagines

You walked in your front door to see your girlfriend, standing there in her favorite dress.

"You look beautiful," you said, unsure of why she was dressed up.

"You forgot, didn't you?" The tears in her gorgeous green eyes were blatant.

You scanned your memory for anything you had forgotten. Then it hit you.

"It's our six month anniversary," you said, hoping to save face.

"Our reservation was two hours ago," she sighed, her eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry," you said.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "I'll be in my room."

As she walked away, you started after her, but, unsure what to say, you stopped. You heard the door to her room close behind her, then her soft sobs. If only you could tell her why you were late. All of a sudden, you had an idea. You just needed some help.

**_*Time Skip, brought to you by true love*_ **

You walked up to her door and tapped on it gently.

"Come in," she said. She had obviously just stopped crying.\

You opened the door and walked into the room, to see her sitting on her bed.

"I'm sorry I missed our reservation, but I have something I need to show you," you said.

She got up and followed you, a look of confusion on her face. As the two of you walked out the door towards the woods behind your house, her face lit up with surprise and joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Left you on a bit of a cliffhanger, didn't I? Well, you should read the next chapter to find out what happens. Stay safe, and don't forget to drink some water <3


End file.
